Mutant
by major winters
Summary: Harry is a mutant and goes to mutant high
1. Harry's new power

Mutant 

"Harry where were you we were worried" Ron said. Harry had disappeared for a month.

"You know what I'm not going to tell you" Harry said. "O look who it is potty wotty

You owe me some money nobody takes a beating like that without a mark," Draco said.

Harry had beat Draco at a duel and beat him bad. " You lost your money fair and square

If you keep it you're going to loss something else," Harry said. Then Draco took out a

Knife and was about to stab Harry. " Look out!" Hermione yelled. Then Harry turned

Around and 3 claws came out of the space between his knuckles and 1 of the claws touched

Draco's throat then Goyle took out his wand. "Let go of Draco." He said. Then Harry's

Other arm went back and claws came and cut Goyle's wand in half then Harry's claws

Came in and he walked away.

(In the common room)

" Harry what was that?" Ron said. " Let's just say I'm different and you don't need

to know how." Harry said. " Harry he's Here" said Dumbledor. " I've got to go see the

Headmaster o and tonight is my last night here." Harry said." WHAT!" everyone yelled.

"I'm going to a new school." Harry said. Then he left to the headmaster's office.

"Potter." Harry said. Then he went in and he knocked." Come in.," a teary voice said.

" Hello professors." Harry said. His old headmaster was crying. " Harry are you sure

you want to do this." Dumbledor said." Yes". " A Harry Potter all I need to know

Is your power." Xavier said. Then Harry's claws came out. "Looks like Logan

Is not alone." Xavier said. " I can also do this." Harry said. Then spikes came out

Of his body. " O my." Xavier said. " So can I go to your school?" Harry said.

" Yes but first I would like you to meet some people come in." Xavier said.

Then 6 people came in. " This is Wolverine or Logan o and Logan he is like you

This is Storm or Aura this is Cyclops or Scott this is Jen Grey this is Rouge

Or Marie this is Iceman or Bobby and all of you this is Harry Potter or

What's going to be your nickname?" Xavier asked." Shadow." Harry said.

" We will see you in the morning." Xavier said.

(In the common room)

" Hey guys." Harry said. " Is this some cruel joke?" Hermione said. "No"

I'm really leaving." Harry said. "Why". To be with my kind." Harry said.

"We are." Said Hermione. " You wouldn't understand." Harry said.

"We would if you told us." Hermione said." I'm going to bed." Harry said.

"I saved your life!" Hermione said." No you did not." Harry said. He turned

Around 1 of his claws came out and he cut him self and then it healed in 5 seconds.

" See you did not."


	2. Leaving

Mutant 

(In the morning)

"All packed and ready to leave your old friends?" Ron said." Yes." Harry said.

"Well I guess this is good bye." Hermione said." Bye have a nice life." Harry said.

" Can I walk you out?" Hermione said." Sure." Harry said." Now can I ask why you are

Leaving." Hermione said. " I told you last night I am a mutant." Harry said." You are

One of those freaks." Hermione said. Then claws came in front of Hermione. "

Never say that again." Harry said." When they come out does it hurt?" Hermione

Asked." Every time." Harry said. They reached the grounds and saw an airplane.

"Well goodbye." Harry said. Then Hermione did something strange she

Kissed Harry on the lips and Harry kissed back." Do you hate me?" Hermione

Asked." I could never hate you." Harry said. " I got to tell you something

I never coming back." Harry said. Then Hermione burst into tears

And ran of. " All ready Harry?" Xavier said." Yes". " Well we

Should get going." Xavier said.


	3. Were Here

Mutant 

(In the plane)

"So Harry Xavier says you're like me." Wolverine said." What is your power?" Harry

Asked. Then claws came out. Then Harry's came out." So we are like each other."

Wolverine said." So what are the rest of the guys powers?" Harry asked.

" Well Storm can control the weather booby does ice Rouge can

Borrow mutants powers when she touches them Cyclops can

Fire red beams out of his eyes and Jene can move thing with

Her mind and can read people minds." Wolverine said.

Ahh!" Harry yelled. Something landed on Harry.

" Kurt!" Wolverine yelled." I'm sorry." Kurt said.

" This is strange." Harry said." What?" Wolverine said.

" Look everyone has someone." Harry said. Storm and

Kurt Iceman and Rouge Jene and Cyclops." Yeah it has

Been like that for a while." Wolverine said." O don't be

Mean to Jene." Wolverine said. " Why?" Harry asked.

" Cyclops will blast you into a oblivion." Wolverine said.

" Were here." Storm said. Xavier's School for the Gifted.


	4. Meatings

Mutant 

"Hello students, nice to see you after summer break." Xavier said. "NICE TO SEE YOU

TOO", the kids shouted. "We have a new student with us his name, is Harry Potter. Now Harry, which house would you like to go into Wolverine or Storm or Cyclops or Jean? " Xavier asked. "Wolverine." Harry said. Then people started to clap." YES." Wolverine yelled. Harry sat down at the right table and said hello to bobby and

Rouge.

(The next day)

" Hey Potter." A person said." Yes." Harry said." Names quake you going to hang

Out with those weirdoes's or the cool people?" Quake said. Harry took a step back.

" I think all stay with the good guys O and the cool part I hope you weren't talking

About your self." Harry said." You little." Quake said. The ground started to tremble

Harry's claws came out." Is there a problem here," Wolverine said. " No.' they said.

" Wow." Bobby said." What you are one of the only ones to stand up to him."

Rouge said." Why." Harry asked." Because he can control the earth." Bobby

Said." Hey but I can heal fast." Harry said." Well it's time for Wolverines'

Class." Rouge said


	5. Electra

Mutant 

" Well for the people who may have forgotten my name is Wolverine or Logan

As you all know we have a new student Harry Potter come on up and shows us

Your power." Wolverine said." Ok." Harry said. He got up in front of the class

And his claws came out." I can do this." Harry said." AHH." Harry yelled.

And his spikes came out." O my God" Wolverine said. Then the claws came

In then Harry sat back down. Then the class started clapping.

(After class)

" Harry wait." A girl voice said." Yes." Harry said." My name is Lizzie or

Electra." Electra said." Hello my name is Harry or Shadow." Harry said.

" Your power is really cool and is it true that you stood up to Quake?"

Electra asked." Thank you for the complement and yes I did stand up

To Quake and what is your power?" Harry asked." My power is

Electricity." Electra said." That is cool." Harry said." Well you

Know there is a trip to the village want to go with me?" Electra

Asked. Harry smiled." Yes." Harry said." Well see you later."

Electra said." I see you've meet Electra." Rouge said." She

Seems really nice." Harry said.


End file.
